


Silk and Lace in Just the Right Place

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry in lingerie, Implied Smut, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: The flash saves a sorority from imminent danger. The ladies are so appreciative and want to give him a gift but all they have are gift cards to a lingerie shop. That works for Barry because Leonard LOVES Barry in panties.





	Silk and Lace in Just the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://chillysparks.tumblr.com/post/151748778942/cheekies-coldflash-prompt) from Chillysparks on tumblr.

A crazed gunman had decided that today his target was going to be one of the sorority houses near Central City University. He’d gone in, gun pointing at the girls and had demanded money, jewellery and whatever else they had or he would start shooting until he got what he wanted.

Barry got the alert and flashed to the house where armed police were waiting outside. It helped to have someone who could catch a speeding bullet on their side. Not 10 seconds later did Barry have the gunman caught and being handed to the police.

He went back inside and was nearly knocked over by a mass of girls flying to hug him and thank him. They all gave their praise and thanks and said they wanted to reward him. Barry said that he really didn’t need anything but they insisted. Unfortunately, they said that all they had on hand at the moment were stacks of gift cards to a high end lingerie shop. Barry accepted graciously as they shoved them into his hands with a muttered, “uh thanks.” The girls wouldn’t take no for an answer.

So Barry ended up walking out of the house with about $250 worth of gift cards. Thankfully for him, although he couldn’t exactly tell the girls that, Barry had a thing about panties and lingerie in general and Len had an even bigger thing about seeing Barry dressed like that.

He decided Len was going to get the best surprise ever that evening. Len _loved_ Barry in panties and anything that showed off his beautiful long legs and Barry loved seeing the reaction he got from Len and how open Len was about it. Barry hadn’t exactly been able to indulge like this with previous partners.

So that evening Barry greeted Len when he came in and told him he had a surprise waiting. Barry led Len into the bedroom where on the bed, was nearly a shop’s worth of lingerie. There were lace, silk, cotton fabrics, French knickers and shorts (a couple of which may have been backless). There were also a few pairs of stockings, some fishnet, some white, blue, red, and black complete with suspender belts.

Len audibly groaned at the sight.

“So what did I do to deserve this then? Don’t tell me you’re turning to a life of crime, Scarlet?”

“As pleased as you’d be about that - no I saved some sorority girls and they kinda gave me or should I say forced on me a tonne of gift cards as a reward and I thought it rude not to use them.”

“Good to know the city’s hero is getting properly rewarded,” Len drawled.

Barry chuckled. “Now, I want you to pick out what you’d like to see me in.”

“I can definitely think of something I’d like you to be in,” Len said with a smirk.

Barry grinned.

Len started feeling the fabrics and inspecting the underwear. He decided on a light blue lacy pair of shorts. Just those for now.

Len was shooed out of the room for Barry to get ready. He flashed out of his clothes and slowly pulled the panties on. Adjusting himself so he was comfortable in the material. The lace gave just enough of a hint of what laid beneath to be teasing and enticing without actually showing anything too naughty. Barry was already getting aroused just picturing Len’s reaction. He cleared the other items away but wasn’t actually certain they’d need the bed at all.

Barry walked into the living room to find Len sat on the sofa. He walked over and plopped himself in lens lap.

“Hello,” Barry said cheekily.

 Len groaned at the sight in front of him. It wasn’t just seeing Barry wearing things like this, but the confidence he had in himself and the boldness he got was such a massive turn on. “You’re so unfair,” he muttered. Len would practically do anything right now with Barry dressed like that.

“I know, you love it,” Barry teased back.

“I do.” Len agreed.

Barry just sat there letting Len admire him. Len carefully moved a hand down to brush over Barry's growing erection, Barry's hips jerked forward and he let out a whimper.

The way the material strained was sinful. Len had half a mind to the rip the item off but he wanted to savour this so kept himself in check. Just ghosting his fingers over Barry and watching him shiver with anticipation and the need for a firmer touch.

Oh, he’d get that alright, but first Len had other plans.


End file.
